Meeting For The First Time
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: How R!Kevin met R!Edd. Rated T, because I said so! Romance 'cause I'm not sure what it is! If anyone wants me to I'll try to make another chapter! Just ask! So for now it is completed!
1. Chapter 1

I've been obsessed with this pairing so here's so R!KevEdd!

It's a little choppy, but Enjoy!

* * *

Today is Kevin Barr's first day going to Peach Creak High. No, he's not really that excited about it. Heck, the teens not even sure if people will accept a guy like him. The school he'd attended last year hadn't.

'Maybe I should stay home the first day of school.' Kevin thinks while checking himself over in his large bedroom mirror. He'd decided to wear his dark crimson and black quiz-bowl cap over his short orange hair. His bangs were long and and covered a bit of his right eye. Few strands stuck out in the middle of his pale freckled face making his emerald green eyes stand out more. The outfit he's wearing today is also a bit plain, but not by much. A light green slightly baggy sweater covered his teal button up dress shirt that hung over a pair of lose fitting khakis. The red bow tie wrapped around his neck quite nicely ,too, and was tied perfectly.

The ginger frowned. 'It must be missing something.' He then grabs his new square glasses from the nightstand and place them on his nose. They dip down a bit so he pushes them back up. 'Ah that's better.' With a smile of accomplishment Kevin heads down stairs to pick up his red shoulder bag. Quickly putting it over his shoulder, toes on his shoes then shuffles out the front door, making sure it was locked as he shut it.

Now walking down the sidewalk he try's his best to stay calm and not attract attention. He didn't want what happened last year in middle school to happen again. Being new to this town and all was quite bad for him. No one knew him, which was good, but if someone from his old school were to show up I'd get a bit hectic. Bullying was at a high percentage at his old school.

Plus, not everyone can be so understanding like his mom and dad were about his sexuality. Yes he was gay, but this didn't change him. He still hung out with his old friends Nazz & Rolf since they visited him over the summer. They were just as understanding as his parents. Just sad that he had to move at the last minute. It pained him as well, however, it gave him a chance to "start a new" in another school. Sure, he's in high school as a freshman, the bottom of the food chain, but that didn't damper the fact that he was away from that wretched place. He would never go back ether.

The ginger sighs as he remembers how he'd used to sit it in his room crying every night, but those days are over! He's a different person now; more mature and less vulnerable. With a bit of a bounce to his step Kevin made the three minute wall to the front gates of Peach Creek High. He takes a few deep breathes while slightly caressing the bile of his quiz-bowl cap he wears everyday. It's his favorite hat.

Kevin takes one more breathe and walks inside the school doors slowly. His eyes flicker around the slightly empty halls. He'd gotten there before most of the students so only a select few, being mostly teaches and people who have morning practice got there really early. Still he felt a bit nervous about being around people that weren't Nazz or Rolf. They're his closest friends after all since they all had the same interests in mind, instantly becoming good friend.

'I really miss them.' Kevin inwardly sighs, but isn't watching were he's going and walks right into someone. 'Ow!' He'd just fallen onto his backside hard, but what or who ever he walked into felt like a steel wall. Looking up the ginger was met with an icy stare from even colder cyan eyes darkened by the shadow of the black beanie the person wore. Said eyes were on an equally angry, scowling face of a boy much taller than himself. Kevin being 5'1 and other about 6'2 or 6'3, but that didn't scare the intellectual nerdy looking teen. What scared him was how the guy looked down upon him with a devilish smirk that showed the small gape in his front teeth.

"Why salutations, you must be new here?" He asked out smoothly while crouching down to Kevin's level. The little freshman flinched back making the dark clothed teen chuckle. "Do not worry yourself. However, I will give you a brief warning for now." He then lifted Kevin by the front of his shirt and forces him against the lockers. "If you value your life in any way then it would be wise to never walk into me again. Are we clear on that?"

"Y-yes!"

The boy takes the small gingers stuttered answer with a sly smirk. "Good and buy the way, my name is Eddward. With two D's. I do hope we can get along with one another. Fair well, Pumpkin." The guy who's name is Eddward drops the orange haired boy to the ground and walks away, leaving Kevin even less enthusiastic about being at Peach Creak High then ever before.

'What have I gotten myself into?!'

* * *

I tried!


	2. Chapter 2 How Edd

How Eddward's morning went and how he meet Kevin.

* * *

'Ugh, another god forsaken morning.' Eddward thought bitterly, while getting out of bed. His entire body hurt like heck, but he had already decided to prepare for school anyway. The swim-team captain brushed his teeth, dressed in a dark plain outfit and went down stairs for school. He had nothing better to do, so why not, he was an early riser anyway.

Eddward notices a note with an envelop on the kitchen table, he sighed. Walking up to it he scanned his eyes over the small sheet of paper.

It read:

(We'll be out today and won't be back 'til later this afternoon. Not sure what time. Money's in the envelop for food.

Father & Mother.)

The raven simply yawns taking the note and crumpling it up, before tossing it into the trash. This kinda stuff happens almost everyday so he didn't care if his parents weren't home or with him at all times. There was no point in caring and there wasn't anything he could do about it, but Eddward doesn't blame them.

"I feel so loved today." Eddward sighed sarcastically and got his shoulder-bag and keys off the kitchen counter. When he got outside he had made sure to lock the front door. It wouldn't matter anyway, they have nothing valuable to steel. His father's too cheep, but he still makes a lot of money and his mother didn't really give two shits about designing it, so the house is void of any objects that can't be put in a suitcase. That means the furniture can be left behind along with their appliances. Everything else, like clothes and others small items are taken to the places they move to. Edd and his parents don't really move much anymore. His father and mother just take long business trips now, so they all don't have to move to different city's. Eddward at the very least wishes that their (his) home had some pictures and...maybe a companion?

No, that would be irrelevant. He didn't need any friends and never stayed after school to try anyway. The swim team was all he ever needed. Friends were just too much of a hassle anyway. The raven had no need for them.

'I'll definitely be picking on someone today.' He thought as entered his sleek black car and drove off. Walking may have been healthier, but he figured it didn't matter, because he'd be running laps tomorrow for swim practice. Plus he lived about three miles down the road so it made more sense to drive.

When he pulled up into the parking-lot of Peach Creek he scowled deeply. Those damn jocks were in front of the school hooting and hollering about complete and utter nonsense. Feeling deep regret for coming so early on the first day, Edd exited his car with his shoulder-bag in tow. Slowly he closes the door without slamming and locks it. He makes sure to keep his eyes trained on the school doors the whole time, completely ignoring the football team. However, ignoring them didn't make them leave you alone. Sure... he was more superior than them, but only one member of the team aways managed to get him flustered.

Out of everyone only one of the players noticed him: the team captain. "Hey, sweet-cheeks." The teams enthusiastic captain yelled to Eddward just as he was only seconds away from entering the large double doors. 'Fuck, it's Goldberg!' The tall teen inwardly screeched and he'd been so damn close to getting away too!

"Greetings Nathan." He calls back without turning and try's to make a break for the doors only to be stopped by arms wrapping around his thin, but toned frame.

"Please leave me be Nathan." Edd says in a clear unwavering voice. "I'm not in the mood today."

"Aw, come on, sweet cheeks! I'm just messin' with ya!" The green haired teen laughed and released Edd. "So? Did you miss me over the summer?"

"Who said I cared enough to even ponder about the likes of you?" The raven countered passively.

"You're cute when you're feisty." Nat cooed making Eddward roll his eyes in utter boredom. "Is that the best pickup line in your little handbook Goldberd, because it was pretty weak."

The green haired teen gasped in fain hurt, before chuckling wholeheartedly. "Aw don't worry doll-face, I've got enough lines that'll surely nock you off your feet." He says slyly before grabbing Eddward's backside then sauntered back to his group of friends.

Once he was out of site the raven blushed shyly for a split second before entering the school. Damn, that Goldberg knew how to push the right buttons to get him riled up and pissed! 'I just want to get this day over with.' He thought tiredly, but hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and had walked into someone. Well... not really walked into, more like nocked over.

At first he was about to apologize to whomever it was, but he stopped himself. Looking down he noticed that it was a short ginger haired boy he'd walked into. Cute had been the one thing that came to mind as he glared at the teen in thought why'll looking him over with evil grin. The dorky look suited the kid so well. A red and black cap with the words "quiz bowl" was on top of luscious golden orange hair. The kid had a bit of a chubby kinda face with freckles going over peach plump cheeks and thick glasses that were placed lightly on his cute little nose. Oh, how awestruck Eddward was, but the kids bright fearful green eyes pushed him over his limit.

'I think I know who I'll be picking on this year.'

With that thought in mind, Eddward crouched down to the gingers level. "Why salutations, you must be new here?" The raven asked out calmly, already knowing the answer. The tiny freshman seemed flinch back from him and Edd chuckled. "Do not worry yourself. However, I will give you a brief warning for now." Eddward then simply hoists the teen by the front of his sweater and forces him against the lockers. "If you value you life in any way then it would be wise to never walk into me again. Are we clear on that?" He made sure to add a bit of a growl to scare the kid a bit.

"Y-yes!" The ginger stutters out cutely making the older of the two smirk slyly. "Good and buy the way, my name is Eddward. With two D's. I do hope we can get along with one another. Fair well, Pumpkin." Eddward sneers as he drops the orange haired boy to the ground and walks away, feeling like he'd won such a lovely little prize.

'I am most certainly looking forward to meeting that cute Pumpkin again.'


	3. Chapter 3 Thinking

Me: Hi everyone, it's me Tsuyoshi-Chin!

It will switch from time Kevin to Edd, but it's a Normal POV. And Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d on tumblr!

It's short like the first chapter, sorry!

Here and enjoy (I hope)!

* * *

While walking into his second period class (Advanced Science), heart still beating rapidly from what Eddward had told him this morning. Kevin sat at his desk and tried to calm his nerves. The ginger felt even more tentative about Peach Creek high. There was no place he could be safe. Some guy threatened his life! How is that not supposed to scare anyone? You'd have to be a complete fool to take that as a joke. It's like asking a serial killer to kill you on a whim. If you think about it that's not really the best reference, but Kevin's pretty sure that's what it would seem like.

Gosh, he hated this! Always having to hide from lowlifes who need a good laugh. Why can't they just leave him be? It's not like he did anything wrong. Well he did walk into Eddward, but that's different, because it had been a accident. Which also states the he in fact didn't do it on purpose so- "Oh, why hello Pumpkin."

A deep voice said from right behind Kevin making him jump and his thoughts holt immediately. Looking up he's met with the sight of Eddward sauntering over to him with a big smirk.

"May I sit here?" The raven asked while pulling out the chair next to Kevin and seating himself there, obviously not waiting for the redheads reply.

Kevin, feeling a bit put-off by this and stammers out, "Um, h-hi Eddward?" The smirk the raven had been harboring widens and Kevin feels his cheeks warm at the cute gape in Edd's teeth.

"Ah, you remember my name." Eddward says in a sneer, but on the inside he just wants to kiss that cute freckled face. Though he knows he can't and it just ticks him off. Just how vulnerable the ginger was being made it so difficult. However, Edd's pride gets in the way of his desire, but he still wishes that he could drop his mask and just talk to the kid normally. Pulling out a notebook from his bag, Edd started copying down the notes on the board, while still lingering with his thoughts.

Maybe he could always try to apologize and then play it off smoothly like he does with girls. Wait the gingers a boy so that might just give the kid hints to what he's after. The ginger was just as smart as he was; of course Edd had been the only one who noticed! 'Ugh, why is this so complicated, I am the schools most intelligent being, yet, I can't figure out how to approach a mere nerd without causing bodily harm.' No doubt about it that he'd just screwed himself over. Sighing, Edd rests his chin in his free hand, using the desk for support with an elbow but kept writing.

Meanwhile, Kevin watched Eddward take out his notebook and did so too, copying some notes as well. However, when he heard Edd sigh he looked the ravens way with a curious stare, before going back to tacking notes as the teacher starts writing more of them on the board.

It was none of his business anyway.

* * *

After and hour an a half passed, Edd stopped sulking and chanced a glance a the cute ginger only to have the bell ring before his eyes even got to linger too long. Sighing again Edd grabbed his bag and leisurely left the room as quickly as possible to avoid the little freshman so he could focus on how to actually approach the boy with non-violence and without snide comments.

He had lunch first after all so he headed to his locker, but a thought wormed its way into his mind. Eddward had noticed something. Mainly, because he noticed something else and it was how Kevin (yes he figured out the the gingers name in class) disliked being teased.

The faded scars on on the boys wrist said it all (though they weren't really visible, but Edd's eye sight was slightly enhanced). There was a chance they'd be gone soon, probably test cuts or burns. They were too small to be serious, but even so they still made Eddward a bit angry at whoever pushed the small ginger to do those things. Sure the raven knew that he (himself) was a delinquent and a bully, but he'd never push anyone that far.

'It's just not right.' He thinks bitterly and while opening his locker, pulled out his lunch and slammed it closed angrily making the other students in the hall flinch. He scowled as guilt and anger bubbled up in his chest while entering the lunch room.

Feeling so many emotions all at once made him feel vulnerable and that's something he hasn't felt in a long time. How could one little redhead make him feel so inferior? 'It's just not possible.' He inwardly argues then sits at a secluded but completely empty table in hopes to sort things out.

To bad for him that the world was going to screw him over too.

"Hi, sweet cheeks!"

'Dammit, it's Goldberg.'

To be continued!

* * *

Me: This will be continued, but I must go farewell my friends, cause it pains me to go.


End file.
